Alternate Ending To Day Of Black Sun
by mystery writer5775
Summary: I didn't quite like the end anf feel it could have done better not to mention there is some things i didn't get so I have a different version where Aang finds Zuko during the invasion and finds something surprising he never realized... DOBS spoilers!


_**Line break**_

**This is a different ending i came up with for DOBS, I just thought it would be interesting to do and I have to get it off of my mind before I go crazy! And it does have huge similarities with DOBS becuase i like the plot, i just thought it could've turned out different. And i don't own ATLA. And finally, you might want to watch the DOBS before reading or you will be very confused!**

Aang silently soared into the Fire Nation capitol, landing on a house. At first he looked in confusion at the empty streets. Suddenly he saw Prince Zuko walking down the street n armor.

Aang had a split second decision before deciding to follow him, after all he might lead him directly to the Fire Lord. Aang followed him silently in the shadows until he reached a room. He quietly walked outside through a crack in the door as he wrote a small note.

Suddenly Aang jumped and hid in the rafters of the hall. When Zuko came out he saw him look around cautiously before taking off back outside. He swiftly crossed the street and ran into another house.

Aang watched from the outside window as he put the note on a bed and looked at a picture "I'm sorry Mai" he whispered. Aang sighed in frustration as Zuko took off at the palace again and went back to his room. This time Aang watched from a window as Zuko knelt down in front of a picture "I've done some bad things, but now I'm going to set them right" he said.

Then he got up and put a cloak, travel pack, and sword on his back before walking out. Aang stayed in confusion for a few minutes before taking off after Zuko once more. All with one thought in his head "_What is he going to set right?" _he whispered.

Suddenly Zuko ducked into a small cave Aang would have missed on his own. They were instantly in a small tunnel on the inside of a metal dome. Aang silently followed at a distance as Zuko walked towards an area in the rock.

He then fire bended to open it and slipped in. quickly Aang followed, barely making it on time before it closed. He saw Zuko hurrying down a secret staircase.

Finally he stopped outside of a small door. Aang felt comprehension at Zuko's face "_I'm ready to face you_" he said. Aang cocked his head in confusion and as Zuko walked into the room Aang made a small peek hole with earth bending.

To his surprise he saw Ozai sitting on a throne. Instantly he prepared to fight but he seemed to have lost control of his limbs. His head whipped around to see Hama bending his blood so he would be motionless.

"_Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?"_ Fire Lord Ozai asked. Aang's head whipped towards the scene "_I'm here to tell the truth"_ he stated. Ozai raised an eyebrow "_Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse, this should be interesting" _he said as he ordered the guards out.

Aang watched curiously at the scene, almost forgetting Hama behind him "_First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me" _he said. Aang felt confused, why did Ozai think he had _"Why would she lie to me about that?" _he asked. Zuko hardened his face in determination and Aang could have sworn he saw relief momentarily cross his _expression "Because the Avatar's not dead, he survived" _he said.

Ozai looked furious _"__**What**__!" _he snarled. Zuko didn't even looked troubled _"in fact, he's probably leading this invasion, he could probably be on his way here right now" _he stated. Aang lowered his head as best he could, he had almost believed Zuko had changed there, but instead he was warning his father about him coming.

Ozai stood in anger _"Get out, get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you" _he threatened. Once again determination crossed Zuko's face _"That's another thing, I'm not taking orders from you anymore" _he said. Ozai narrowed his eyes_ "You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last" _he threatened.

Aang looked repulsed, how could some one do that to their own son? Ozai then walked towards Zuko who got into a fighting position with two broad swords in hand _"Think again, I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen" _he said. Ozai sat down and by this time even Hama was watching in severe interest _"For so long all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me, I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really I was just trying to please you" _he said.

Aang felt some tears start to roll down his face _"__**You**__! My father, who __**banished **__me just for talking out of turn" _he said. Aang looked in horror as he heard that cruel statement _"My father, who challenged me, __**a thirteen year old boy**__, to an __**Agni Ki**__! How can you possibly justify a duel with a __**child**__?" _he asked. Ozai looked angry _"It was to teach you respect" _he said.

Zuko looked angry _"It was __**cruel**__! And it was wrong" _he shouted. Aang felt more tears running down his face _"Then you've learned __**nothing**__" _Ozai snarled.

Zuko shook his head _"No, I've learned __**everything**__! And I've had to learn it on my own! Growing up we were taught the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history, and some how the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world" _he said.

Aang rolled his eyes at that lie _"What an amazing lie that was, the people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation, they don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it! We've created an era of __**fear **__in the world"_ he said.

Aang and Hama both nodded at the truth of that statement _"But if we don't want the world to destroy itself , we need to replace it, with an era of __**peace**__, and kindness" _he said. Aang's eyes widened in shock and he was so still he didn't even notice it when Hama released him.

He just watched the scene in shock. Ozai laughed _"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" _he mocked, as though it were a bad thing. Zuko's eyes closed before opening to reveal their determination _"Yes, he has" _he said softly.

Ozai looked displeased at this information while a smile of understanding crossed Aang's features _"After I leave here today I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness, he's the one who's been a __**real **__father to me" _he said.

More tears flowed down Aang's face, and to his shock, down Hama's as well. Ozai laughed again _"Oh that's just beautiful, and maybe he can pass down the ways of tea and failure" _he taunted. Aang looked at Ozai angrily _"But I've come to an even more important decision, I'm going to join the Avatar, and I'm going to help him __**defeat **__you" _he said.

Aang looked in complete shock and wonder at what Zuko was saying. All doubts of him being evil were swept from his mind _"Really, since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?" _he asked.

Zuko looked determined _"Because I know my own destiny, taking you down is the Avatar's destiny" _he said before putting his swords away.

Aang felt his heart swell in gratitude at Zuko's words _"Goodbye" _he stated before walking off _"__**Coward**__! You think your brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during the eclipse, if you have any real courage you'll stick around till the sun comes out, don't you want to know what happened to your mother" _he asked.

Zuko stopped and turned around, causing Ozai to smile _"What happened that night" _Zuko demanded.

Aang briefly wondered what happened as well _"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son, and I was going to do it, your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost, she knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared" _he said, causing both Aang and Zuko to narrow their eyes.

Aang didn't even notice as Hama ran off _"your mother did treasonous things that night, she knew the consequences and accepted them, for her treason, she was __**banished**__"_ he said.

Tears flowed down Zuko's face _"So she's alive" _he said. Ozai shrugged _"Perhaps, now I realize __**banishment **__is far to merciful a penalty for treason, your penalty will be far steeper" _he said. Aang felt a bad feeling grow in his gut.

Ozai then closed his eyes and when he opened them he created streams of lightning in his hands and launched it at Zuko. Aang shook his head in dismay. Suddenly he saw that as the lightning made contact with Zuko he some how redirected it back at Ozai and took off, Aang following closely after.

Swiftly he followed him out of the building and to a large jail like structure on the edge of the city. They swooped inside and went to a cage. Aang stood at the door, not letting Zuko see him as he stared in shock at the busted cage.

Angrily Zuko picked up a man "Where, is he, where's my uncle!" he demanded. The man cowered "He escaped" Aang said simply. Zuko twirled to face him in surprised "_The Avatar_" he whispered. Quickly he dropped to the ground "Please, I want to join you and help take down the Fire Lord" he said.

Aang smiled lightly and motioned for a confused Zuko to follow him "Just so you know, I heard your fight with your dad" he said. Zuko looked in shock and Aang squinted his eyes as he looked in the general direction of the sun above "We have to get back to the others, hop on" he said as he got his glider ready.

Zuko nervously grabbed the back and Aang took off into the air and to his surprise Zuko didn't even make a sound. Swiftly they arrived at the small invasion force and instantly he caught Katara's enraged expression at the sight of Zuko.

Instantly the whole group, minus Toph, got in bending stances to attack Zuko. Aang got in between them and Zuko defensively "Don't attack him, he's on our side" he said. Katara looked furious "How can you say that!?" she asked.

Aang lowered his head "I'll explain later but right now we need to go!" he said. Swiftly they headed towards the beach but before they could get to far some war balloons appeared above them and headed towards the beach "Oh no, they're going to destroy the subs!" Aang shouted.

Quickly he took off on his glider towards the sky. Katara then jumped off of Appa to prepare to attack when Zuko ran up "Please, I want to help" he begged. For a brief moment Katara looked hesitant before nodding.

Quickly Zuko scrambled onto Appa in the saddle while Katara had him take off towards the war balloons where Aang soared directly through one of them. Katara then flew up and bended her water directly through one.

Zuko swiftly studied the war balloons and determined the weak points. Quickly he launched five small bursts, each hitting a different war balloon in the generators. Simultaneously five of the balloons blew up. Katara looked back in shock at Zuko who was studying the larger balloons that were there.

Aang then joined them on Appa "There are to many, we need to get back to the others" he shouted. Swiftly they dived down and joined the others. As a group they turned to watch as the subs were destroyed. Aang and Zuko listened in shock as Hakoda told them to leave, so they will become prisoners so that they could live to fight another day.

Aang listened in mute shock as everyone said there goodbyes. Zuko then turned to Aang and Hakoda "Who should I go with?" he asked, his voice expressionless. Sokka glared at him "Perhaps we should have him become prisoner like the rest, to make up for the grief he caused" he said.

Aang shook his head "If he becomes prisoner then he will face death, he is coming with us" he stated. Zuko bowed his head in gratitude as he scrambled onto Appa. Quickly they took off, all of them taking one last glimpse at the brave men behind them.

Aang then looked at those on Appa "I know where we can hide and be safe, the Western Air Temple!" he shouted over the wind. The gang bowed their heads in silence with Zuko sitting at the back, his thoughts turning to his mother…


End file.
